Devices, such as computers, laptops, tablets, smartphones, etc. are frequently used with regard to sensitive information. Personal information such as passwords, account information, financial information, etc. is not only being stored on such devices, but also being transmitted to and from such devices allowing use of such devices for communications that were previously conducted in-person.